


The Way You Look Tonight

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Love, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy wished she wouldn’t look so much into these things, but that was the way April was and no matter what, he would be understanding in regard to her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Set in November of 2023, this touches upon things mentioned in S6E18, "Prom".
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Now THAT, is what I’m thankful for this year,” Andy mumbled, smiling wide, exhausted from the morning’s early activities with his wife. He stretched his long arms out above his head and yawned, as April rolled back into bed beside him, exhausted.

“Wow,” she exhaled. “I kinda hope we woke Ben and Leslie up.”

“Ha!” Andy laughed, putting his arms behind his head. “Hey, what do they expect us to do? Just sorta…sleep?”

A cold breeze came though the tiny crack in the bedroom window; probably the only house to even have a window open to begin with, but Andy gave off so much heat that the breeze balanced the temperature out. Thanksgiving weekend was in full swing, bringing with it just a hint of snow.

“Ben probably goes to bed at like, nine at night,” April said, rolling over to face Andy. “Leslie probably falls asleep from boredom while he reads to her from his nerd book collection.” She reached up and stroked his ear, a smile playing on her face. “Not everyone can be as awesome as us, babe.”

“Mmm,” Andy leaned forward and kissed her feverishly. She returned the gesture, scooting closer to him, pulling his head down by his hair.

A shrill cry echoed over the baby monitor, and the two of them broke apart. April pouted at her husband before slinking out of bed. “To be continued,” she smirked. “Jack’s turn to have my undivided attention.” 

“Sucks that I gotta share you sometimes, babe,” Andy said, resting his head back on the pillow.

April grinned at him. She threw on Andy’s flannel shirt that had been tossed on the floor in a hurry last night, and tip toed down the hall to the little office-turned-nursery Leslie had set up for their stay over the holiday weekend.

April lifted Jack carefully out of his bassinet and held him close to her chest, whispering to him and making quiet shushing sounds before opening her shirt and beginning to nurse him. He quieted down immediately, and she turned, making her way back to the guest room she shared with Andy.

“I’ve never seen a kid eat so much,” Andy marveled at their son, watching him nurse intently with such love and affection in his eyes it made April’s body feel all warm and tingly.

“You’re surprised?” April looked at Andy, stroking Jack’s peach-fuzz hair. “He’s your kid!”

“Yeah, guess that makes sense,” Andy laughed, yawning huge. “Well, I’m gonna shower before we go have breakfast.”

“Babe, if you give me like twenty minutes, I might just feel like joining you…” April looked at him, a tiny smile playing on her lips, and saw his face change when he realized what she said.

“Uhh, I’d wait twenty days if it meant you joining me!” he sat back down on the bed, the three of them cuddled together as Jack finished his breakfast. 

 

“How’d you guys sleep last night?” Leslie asked them over breakfast a little while later. The table was laden with waffles by the dozen, three canisters of whipped cream, and two bottles of syrup. There was a tiny bowl of strawberries that remained mostly untouched in the center. April figured it was Leslie’s apparent attempt at eating healthy.

Andy and April glanced at each other before saying together, “Fine.”

 _“Did_ you sleep, like, at all?” Ben asked, looking up from his laptop and raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” April poured syrup all over her waffles. “You could call it that if it makes you feel better, Ben.” 

“Good Lord,” Ben muttered, disappearing behind his laptop screen again.

Leslie pretended she didn’t hear any of the conversation before sitting down and clasping her hands together. “So,” she grinned broadly at all of them. “Ann and Chris are definitely in, and I think I can get Tom and Lucy to come too. Donna and Joe are still on the fence, but I think we can wrangle them in. _Mayor_ Garry and his family are in Muncie again, so they’re not coming.”

“Good,” April muttered, eating a forkful of waffle.

“Hey Leslie,” Andy looked up, his son resting on his shoulder while Andy gently rubbed his back. “Does Ron even know we’re all coming?”

“Oh, I might’ve mentioned it to him a few weeks ago…doesn’t matter,” she waved her hand dismissively. “The point is, we’re all gonna meet at Cozy’s tonight and listen to him play, have a few drinks, and finally get together like we promised we would over the holidays. It took me forever to persuade everyone to fly in from wherever they were for Thanksgiving, so we have to spend at least ONE night together while we’re all in Pawnee.”

“Can’t we leave Jack here with your mom, Leslie? I mean she’s already watching five kids, can’t she take one more?” April noticed Andy’s face and shrugged. “What?”

“Babe, you know your parents have been looking forward to this for a while. We promised them they could take him.”

“Ugh, fine,” April threw her hands up in frustration. “I just don’t want to go pick him up tonight and have him be all different from one night at my parent’s house.”

“Different _how?”_ Ben asked pointedly, obviously confused.

“You don’t get it Ben. My parents are the type of people who wear matching pajamas to bed,” April sighed.

“Oh, April, I’m sure my mom wouldn’t mind, she loves Jack. But you did promise your parents,” Leslie said, tilting her head towards baby Jack.

“Fine,” April crossed her arms and pointed a finger at Andy. “But if we pick him up and he’s wearing anything with some stupid kids cartoon character on it, we’re burning the clothing.”

Ben closed his laptop. “Ok, well, then I guess we’re all good for tonight at eight, then? Hon, your mom’s coming to get the triplets at seven, and that’ll give us plenty of time. Ann and Chris will drop Oliver and Leslie off at her house on their way to the bar.”

“You bet, I can’t wait!” Leslie ate a spoonful of whipped cream and beamed at them all, before suddenly getting outwardly emotional. “I just…can’t believe we’re all here again, together,” she sniffed, eyes watering. “Over Thanksgiving, and you guys here, with Jack. A BABY! Can you believe it Ben?”

“Sure honey, of course I can,” Ben patted her arm while stealing a sideways look at Andy, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly.

“Hey thanks again for letting us stay with you guys this weekend,” Andy said, now bouncing Jack gently in his arms. 

“Of course! We’re thrilled you decided to have Thanksgiving with us!” Leslie exclaimed. “We should make it a tradition.”

Before April could agree or disagree with Leslie, she checked the time. “Babe, you need to get going if you wanna hit the store before all those crazy day-after Thanksgiving shoppers start to come home. Traffic will be insane.”

“Right honey,” he said, carefully handing her the baby. “I’ll go now. Anyone need anything?”

“Jack needs diapers,” April reminded him.

“We’re good Andy,” Ben said.

“Ben needs more ladies shaving cream,” April added.

“I don’t use—okay, that was ONE TIME!” 

“One more waffle before you go?” Leslie held up a plate that still held about eight more of the fluffy round breakfast food.

“Ah, I would Leslie, but I’ve already had like, six of them,” Andy patted his stomach, still fit from his more recent weight loss.

“Understood,” Leslie put the plate down.

“Okay, see ya later.” Andy turned and bounded out the front door.

Leslie looked at the table and then at April. “Um, Andy forgot his car keys.”

“He’ll be back,” April replied in a bored voice as she bounced her son in her arms.

“You sound like this has happened quite a few times before…” Ben looked sideways at her.

April shook her head in disgust at Ben’s apparent lack of knowledge about her husband.

 

After Andy left (for good this time, once he came back for the keys), April helped Leslie clear the table while Ben readied the triplets to go to their grandmother’s house. Jack sat snuggly in a wrap April wore around her chest, fast asleep. Leslie smiled at April and paused for a moment, dish in hand.

“What’re you staring at?” April looked up when she noticed Leslie had stopped.

“Nothing April, just looking at you and Jack and thinking about what a beautiful, mature, wonderful wife and mother you’ve become,” Leslie sighed.

“Okay weirdo, thanks,” April continued to move dishes around and carry them to the sink.

“I always knew you’d turn into such a fertile nurturer,” Leslie added, smiling.

“Ew, gross.”

“Everything good with Andy?” she asked, continuing the conversation.

“Of course everything’s good. He’s literally the best husband anyone could ever ask for. And now he’s the best dad too,” April peeked down at her son.

“I’m so, so thrilled for you two,” Leslie shook her head happily.

 

Andy perused the snack aisle at the convenience store with a small shopping cart. Jack’s diapers were in the cart, along with a pink canister of shaving cream to give to Ben, and now he’d decided to take a moment to see if there was anything awesome to take home for a mid-day snack. He had his hands on a bag of extra spicy chips (April’s favorite) when he felt someone approach him from the side, and a female voice gasped.

“That _cannot_ be Andy Dwyer?”

Andy turned around and was face to face with a tall, thin blonde woman with shoulder length hair, big blue eyes and the whitest teeth he’d ever seen. She was dressed head to toe in a tight, form fitting pink dress, an expensive designer bag dangling from her wrist and high heels that sparkled every time she moved.

“Um, hi,” he started. He had no idea who she was.

“You don’t remember me?” she giggled, the sound alone making Andy feel a bit uncomfortable.

“Sorry, I…don’t.”

“Andy, it’s me! Sara Weiss, from high school? We went to senior prom together, for goodness sake!”

“OH! Hey, wow, I totally—I just didn’t recognize you,” he shook his head. “I also, you know, never thought you’d be back living in Pawnee, so…wow. How’s it going?”

“Oh, I’ve been great actually.” She picked up a random bag of snacks and put it down again. “After high school I went to college for business, then law school…you know how it goes. I work for an attorney’s office in Indianapolis. I was just transferred back to Indiana after living in New York City for a while.” Her eyes made a quick glance at him all the way up, and then down again.

“Wow, that’s…great. Good for you,” Andy said, trying not to sound as uncomfortable as he felt. 

She kept looking him up and down. “You look fantastic, Andy. I don’t think I’ve ever remembered you this thin before.”

“Oh, you know, I’ve been trying to take care of myself,” he said, shrugging.

She stared at him, smiling. Those white teeth were pretty unnerving. Andy started to swing his arms by his side to break the awkward silence.

“Are you…here for Thanksgiving or something?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes, visiting family,” she nodded.

“You and your husband?” Andy asked, hoping to end the conversation quickly.

“Oh, no,” she grinned at him. “I’m divorced, if you can imagine,” she shrugged. “Didn’t work out.”

Andy wanted to tell her he had no idea whether he could imagine or not, since he hadn’t seen or spoken to this woman since high school. Instead, he just nodded and said, “Sucks. Sorry to hear it.”

“No big loss,” she shrugged. “Are you married?” she asked, rather quickly.

“I am!” he said, happy to finally have something he wanted to talk about. “My wife and I just had a baby last month.” He smiled, hoping to break away soon and leave.

“How nice,” she said, although Andy noticed her change in tone, and it definitely didn’t sound “nice” to him. She continued her questions and changed the subject. “Do you still play guitar? I’ve heard all about Johnny Karate. My nephew used to watch you all the time.” 

Andy paused before answering. “Yep, I do,” he nodded.

“I’m gonna have to hear you play again sometime,” Sarah winked at him, before reaching into her purse and pulling out a business card, pressing it into his hand. “If you ever want to get coffee sometime—you know, to catch up—let me know.” 

“Well, my family and I live in Washington DC now, we’re just visiting.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” she replied. “What are you up to later tonight?”

“Uh…my friends and I are going to this bar in Old Eagleton to listen to some music,” Andy said slowly.

“Fun! Well, I’m sure I’ll run into you again,” she smiled at him. Before Andy could say anything, she leaned forward and hugged him. “So good to see you again Andy Dwyer,” she said in his ear. 

“S-see ya,” Andy said uncomfortably. He watched her walk away and scratched his head. He hadn’t seen this woman in over twenty years. If he even remembered correctly, she’d broken up with him not long after prom, telling him a long distance relationship just wasn’t possible for her once she started college. Shaking his head, he almost forgot the chips, and then headed toward the checkout.

 

“Babe, what do you think of this one?” April asked him, coming out of the bathroom in a tight black dress that accentuated her new curves.

“Wow,” Andy looked her up and down slowly from his spot on the bed. “Honey, you look beautiful. I don’t know how you do it, but you get more beautiful every time I look at you.”

She smirked at him. “I do not, you dork.”

“You totally do!” he laughed. Andy reached for her hand and pulled her to him in one quick motion. Together they toppled back onto the bed, Andy’s hands along her back, and April leaned down to kiss him, straddling his waist.

When they broke apart, she sighed. “Do we have to go tonight? Can’t we just stay here and watch TV, order Chinese food, make out, and watch crappy movies like we used to? We don’t have to pick up Jack until late tonight, we’ll have the house to ourselves for the first time since he’s been born.”

“Honey, as awesome and amazing and super fun as that sounds, and know that I’d LOVE to spend my night with you like that, you gotta remember that Leslie has been looking forward to this for months. She sent us an invitation in June,” he kissed her again.

“Yeah, I know,” she rested her head on his chest. Andy sat up a little and looked at her.

“So, super weird thing happened today,” he said slowly. “When I was at the store earlier, I ran into this girl I went to high school with. The one who I went to prom with senior year.”

April sat up and looked at him. “Oh yeah? Did she say anything to you?”

“She just told me a bunch of stuff about her life, like how she’s divorced, how she’s a big fancy lawyer, how I look so thin since she last saw me, blah blah blah…” Andy shrugged. “I didn’t even recognize her until she came up to me and told me who she was.”

“Oh,” April said quietly. “What else did she say?”

“She asked if I was married, and of course I told her about you and Jack, how we live in DC. It was honestly one of the most boring conversations I’ve ever had. Then she gave me her business card.”

“Why would she do that?” April scooted off Andy and stood up, rubbing her elbows.

“She said she wanted to get coffee sometime. I told her it wasn’t likely since we don’t live around here anymore.”

“And?”

“And then she hugged me, and walked away, saying she’ll see me again or something.” Andy sat up. “Babe, you okay? You look all funny.”

“Andy, she was hitting on you,” April said, exasperatedly. 

“What? No way!” he shook his head. 

“No, believe me, she was,” April said.

“Well, there’s nothing to worry about. I don’t want anything to do with her,” Andy said reassuringly. “Honey, come back over here, don’t think so much about it.”

“I gotta change out of this dress. I don’t want it to get all gross before I can even wear it tonight,” she hurried back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Andy fell back onto the bed and sighed. He should’ve told April that he’d tossed the business card in the first trash bin he saw when he left the store. He wished she wouldn’t look so much into these things, but that was the way April was and no matter what, he would be understanding in regard to her feelings. If she needed space, he’d give her as much as she needed.

In the bathroom, April peeled the dress off and put her regular clothes back on. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She still looked young, and she was; the only things that had really changed since giving birth were the addition of a few new stretch marks here and there, and curves she never had before. Andy certainly loved her the way she was, and she knew that would never change. He was always telling her how beautiful she looked, and it wasn’t like April needed that affirmation to feel good about herself (although it certainly helped).

However, even back when Andy had recently split with Ann, just the idea that there was another woman he used to be romantically linked to made her feel a bit nauseous. She tried her best not to be a jealous person, but she couldn’t help but notice when other women would stare at Andy when they went places together. He was naturally handsome, he looked fantastic, and people took notice. Often times she wanted to claw at their faces. None of them, however, had outwardly ever hit on him before.

She walked back out of the bathroom and saw that Andy was gone. He called for her from down the hall.

“Babe, Jack’s awake! I think he’s hungry again!”

“Coming,” she called back, turning to go find Andy and their baby.

 

“Oooh, there they are! ANN! CHRIS!” Leslie waved them over frantically once they’d parked the car in the lot across from Cozy’s Bar. When Ann and Chris were finally within arms reach, Leslie flung herself forward, knocking Chris out of the way to get to Ann.

“Oh Ann, you gorgeous delicate garden rose,” she said, squeezing the other woman tightly. “Happy Day After Thanksgiving! I missed you!”

“Thanks Leslie!” Ann returned the hug, patting her on the back. “I’ve missed you too. All of you!” she said, looking around at them all.

“Hello Ann,” April said stiffly, unsmiling. “Enjoy your day stuffing your face? Careful, they say it goes right to the hips.”

“Hello April,” Ann smiled at her. “Good to see you too.”

Chris clapped his hands. “I have been _literally_ looking forward to this day since we got our invitation in June. I _love_ music, I _love_ bars, and I _love_ all of you!”

“Good to see you, Buddy,” Ben hugged his old friend. Andy followed and squeezed Chris into a backbreaking bear hug, slightly lifting him off the ground in the process.

“Andy! Good to see you man!” Chris high-fived him and smiled.

“Let’s get inside, it’s freezing,” Ann led the way into the bar, all of them following behind her.

Inside was warm and inviting. They spotted Tom and Lucy already sitting at a large table in the center of the room, along with Donna and Joe, and Ron’s wife Diane. A tented paper sign read “Reserved” in curved writing.

“Oh, how fancy!” Leslie said, noticing the sign.

“Not really Leslie,” Lucy leaned over to give her a hug. “Tommy brought that sign himself and stuck it on the table when we got here.”

“When you’ve got swag, you gotta make sure you showcase it,” Tom replied, like it was totally normal to bring your own signs with you.

“Respect. I get that, Haverford,” Donna held her fist out to bump it against Tom’s.

After everyone had exchanged greetings and hugs, and photos of children were shared off of phones, the waitress came around to take some drink orders.

“I will have a beer to start,” Andy said slowly, and looked at his wife. “Honey, didn’t they say you can have like, one drink or something?” He looked at Ben and nodded knowingly, “Whatever April drinks, the baby drinks.”

“The doctor said one won’t hurt,” she replied. “I’ll have red wine.”

“Awesome,” Andy said, tapping his knuckles on the table and taking April’s hand in his own.

“Ron’s going to be pretty surprised when he sees all of you here,” Diane smiled. “I told him it was just gonna be me, Tom, and Lucy, per your request Leslie.”

“You didn’t tell Ron we were all coming?” Ben looked at her incredulously. “Babe, you told me you did!”

“I might have,” Leslie shrugged, “or I may have made that part up as a Thanksgiving surprise!” she smiled.

Ben shook his head.

“What’s wrong Ben?” April teased him. “Not able to calculate a reaction?”

“I don’t even work as…you know what, never mind,” he said quietly.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen,” a man was at the microphone, holding up his hands for quiet. “Welcome to Cozy’s. I hope you’re all ready for an evening of silky-smooth, soulful jazz! May I present, the one, the only, my friend, Mr. Duke Silver!”

The audience exploded with cheers and clapping as Ron came out onstage, holding his saxophone and dressed to the nines in his suit and hat, sunglasses shining in the spotlight. He spoke into the mic, “A beautiful evening to you all,” he looked straight at the table where all his friends sat, “and a Happy Thanksgiving. I do hope you enjoy the jazz tonight, for it is surely going to take you to heaven and back.”

He began to play, the sound of his sax filling the entire building. His background musicians joined in and the whole bar erupted into more cheers.

“Ron is really, really great,” Chris smiled, swaying his body to the music.

“You really can dance to anything, can’t you?” Ben asked him.

“You bet buddy. Dancing is the best remedy for the body and soul. And meditation of course.”

“I think we need a few more drinks before we can get to that point, Traeger,” Donna said, downing two shots at once.

“Hey Andy,” came a voice from behind all of them.

Andy turned his head around and there was Sara Weiss, standing there in a black dress that left little to the imagination, holding a martini. He opened his mouth to say something, and closed it again when he couldn’t decide how to ask her politely how the hell she knew he’d be here. He felt April stiffen from her position on his lap. His free hand grasped hers under the table, a silent message that he was there with her; that she didn’t have to worry about anything.

“Who’s your friend, Andy?” Donna asked, eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

“Oh, I thought Andy might introduce me, but I think he’s a bit tongue-tied…must be my dress, it has that effect on people,” she flattened it out, pulling it down a couple of inches in the process. Leslie glared at her with annoyance in her eyes. 

“Anyway, I’m Sara. We used to go out a long, long time ago,” she answered for him. “I ran into Andy at the store earlier and we were catching up, and he told me he was going to listen to some music tonight.”

April looked at the woman, flat out dislike etched across her face. She sat up a little straighter. “Hey, _Sara._ I’m April, Andy’s wife.”

“You are? That’s interesting,” the woman said, the same look of dislike mirrored back on her face. “I’m surprised, you don’t look like the type of girl Andy would have ended up with. I would have guessed out of any of you, it was this one over here,” she gestured to Ann and April bared her teeth.

Leslie opened her mouth to say something, but Ann nudged her gently, and glared at the woman from across the table. 

“Oh, she did _not_ just go there with my girl,” Donna mumbled to Joe and stood up.

“Honey, _honey sit down,”_ Joe was whispering frantically to Donna.

“Oh, no? Well, I guess I’m his type now then, aren't I?” April fired back, fists clenched under the table. “Funny, I had no idea Cozy’s allowed such a rude, stuffed little bi—“

“Honey,” Andy cut her off, and looked into her eyes with that calming stare that only worked on his wife. He put an arm protectively over April’s shoulder. “Sara, this is my beautiful, super sexy, amazing wife, April. And we’re actually here with our friends, so if you’ll excuse us, we’ve got some catching up to do.” The softness in his face was gone as he glared at this strange woman who had interrupted their good time. 

Sara looked at him for several long seconds, then at Donna who was still standing, staring daggers at her from across the table. She pursed her lips and pointed across the room, “Well if you change your mind and want to chat, I’m with my friends over at that table there.” She turned and walked back slowly, sipping her martini.

“Wow,” Lucy watched her go, “who was that nasty piece of work?”

“No one important,” Andy said, turning his attention back to Ron and the music.

Diane leaned over to whisper to Leslie, “Are you sure her name isn’t Tammy?”

“Oh, it’s going down…that girl is NOT getting away with talking to April like that,” Donna whispered to Tom. The two of them turned toward each other, seemingly conspiring something.

April sat watching Ron play for a few moments. Then, she turned to Andy and said quietly, “I can’t believe you used to date that.”

“Honey that was so long ago,” Andy told her, rubbing his thumb across her hand. “I was young and stupid, and it was just a dumb high school relationship.”

April nodded and looked back at the stage.

They all mostly sat in silence until the first set was over. Once the lights came back on, Ron made his way down the stage steps and came over to their table.

“Wonderful job as usual, darling,” Diane said, kissing her husband. 

“Hello everyone,” Ron said, turning to face them all. “I’d be lying if I said I was surprised to see you all here, but I am glad you came.”

“Hey Ron!” Chris said happily. “So glad Leslie told us about this show. Ann and I have been dying to see you play.”

“Oh, did she?” Ron eyed Leslie, and gave her a tiny, minuscule smirk.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” April announced suddenly, hopping off Andy’s lap. She turned and headed to the back of the bar.

“Is she okay?” Ann looked at Andy. “She seemed pretty down for those last few songs.”

“She’s…I don’t know, sometimes I don’t know how to make her believe that she’s the only person who’ll ever make me feel the way I do,” Andy said sadly, putting his head in his hands.

“C’mon Les, let’s go talk to her,” Ann said, and together they followed April into the bathroom.

 

April stood against the sink, breathing deeply and looking down. She had that familiar, nervous feeling in her stomach that she hadn’t felt in such a long time, and being around such a huge crowd of people was making her feel nauseous. She turned when she saw Leslie and Ann enter, and stood up straighter.

“I don’t wanna talk to you guys about anything,” April spoke suddenly, crossing her arms defensively.

“We know,” Leslie said gently. “We just wanted to come in here and wait with you, if that’s okay.”

“Fine,” April mumbled. She stood silent and unmoving, looking at the two other women.

After a beat, Leslie opened her mouth again and pleaded with April. “Come on, April, this is ridiculous.”

“April,” Ann said slowly, “you know you have nothing to worry about right? You know Andy would never, ever think about another girl.”

“Of course I know that, _Ann.”_

“Then what’s the problem?”

April sighed. The last person she wanted to share her feelings with was Ann, but Leslie was here so that made it sort of better.

“I just…” she sighed before continuing. “Every once in a while I’ll think about something that reminds me of that time Andy and I went to that stupid prom, and when I do, I remember that we used to be different people with totally different interests, and friends, and stuff. And a little part of me just…worries that someday he’s gonna wake up, look at me and realize that he made a huge mistake or something.”

Ann and Leslie watched April quietly, waiting for her to finish. She continued, “Now that…ugh, that woman shows up and thinks that if she just shakes her boobs in my husband’s face and brings up the fact that she and I aren’t the same type of person, he’s gonna go prancing back to her. How did he even date someone like that?“

“April,” Leslie moved closer and hugged her. “That’s not going to ever happen. You know that. Andy loves you, he absolutely lives for you. And now you guys have a beautiful baby who you’ll get to watch grow up, and who knows what other amazing things you’re going to do! The two of you are going to be just fine.”

“Leslie’s right, April. Honestly,” Ann said, nodding. “I’ve never seen Andy look at anyone the way he looks at you. Ever. Even when we used to be together.”

“Ew, how did that even happen?” April scoffed at Ann.

“Sometimes I wonder that myself,” Ann smiled. “Come on, let’s go back out before Ron starts his second set.” 

The women walked back to their table, and April walked over to Andy to sit on his lap again. He wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey,” he said to her hair. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Just needed a minute.”

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Ron looked out at the audience. “I have a very special request. This song goes out to a Mrs. April Ludgate-Dwyer, from her husband, Andy.”

He started to play. April turned around and looked at Andy as the familiar tune drifted over the audience. “Is this—“

“The Way You Look Tonight? It sure is,” Andy said, taking her by the hand and leading her to the dance floor. 

Andy pulled her close, and together they swayed slowly on the spot to the song as Ron belted out the notes on his saxophone.

“I love you, you know that right?” Andy grinned at his wife.

“I love you too,” April responded, resting her head right over Andy’s heart. “You’re the most amazing husband ever.”

“Well, I sorta have to live up to my super awesome wife,” he whispered.

Back at the table, the group of friends watched them dance. Chris was quietly sobbing into Ann’s shoulder. “I j-just love our friends, so much,” he sniffed. “You guys are the best.”

“Thanks Chris, we…uh…get it,” Ben awkwardly patted his arm. “Ann, is he gonna be all right?”

Ann nodded. “Having kids of our own has made him pretty emotional in general. Hey, where did vampire barbie go?” she asked, scanning the room.

“Oh, well she sorta stormed out when Andy wouldn’t give her the time of day,” Ben grinned. “She walked by the table a couple more times while you and Leslie were with April. I think his dedication song to April was what really pushed her over the edge.”

“Ha!” Leslie laughed. “Serves her right.”

“I wonder how she knew where he’d be?” Lucy wondered.

“Well, Eagleton didn’t exactly have many jazz clubs that stayed open after the merger, so I guess she did the math,” Joe replied.

At that moment, Tom and Donna had crept back to the table and taken their seats.

“Where did you two run off too?” Leslie eyed them suspiciously.

“Ha!” Donna gave a bark of laughter and Tom chuckled. “Let’s just say little miss thing won’t be getting anywhere fast,” she winked at Leslie.

“What d’you mean?” Joe asked his wife. “Honey, what did you do?”

“Something Donna and I like to call, ‘don’t mess with mah gurl,’” Tom told him.

“We cut a few wires and tubes under the hood of her very expensive and fancy car,” Donna told the group.

“Oh boy,” Ann shook her head.

The song ended, and the group looked for April and Andy among the crowd of dancing couples, but neither of them returned to the table. In fact, neither of them appeared to be anywhere in the room. Leslie looked around, “Where are they?”

“Umm,” Ben scanned the room. “Wherever they went, we probably don’t want to follow them.”

“Oh, Andy and April?” Donna looked at Ben and Leslie. “While we were outside we saw them running towards the parking lot, holding hands.”

Leslie looked at Ben with wide eyes, and put her face in her hands. “Not again,” she mumbled in a muffled voice.

Ben reached into his coat pocket, fishing around for something. “Oh no,” his eyes widened. “Babe, where are my keys?”

 

“So, do you believe me when I tell you you’re the only girl for me?” Andy asked April from the front seat of Ben’s car. 

She faced him, with her arms locked around his neck and nodded. “I’ve always believed you,” she whispered, her mouth an inch away from his.

“We should get back. They’re probably wondering where we went by now,” Andy smiled at her.

“We had some marital business to attend to, I think they’ll understand.” 

“Yeah, you’re right honey. You’re so smart,” he leaned in for another kiss. “Ben’s gonna freak out when he finds out we totally did it in his car…again,” Andy chuckled.

“Who cares,” April replied, readjusting her dress. “Probably the most exciting thing that’s ever happened in here anyway.”

After a few more minutes, the two of them climbed out of the fogged-up car to make their way back to their friends. Andy reached out for April’s hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

“What d’you say you and I go and get some Chinese food after this?” he grinned at her. “Maybe we’ll watch a few crappy movies afterwards?”

April looked at him and her face split into a huge grin. “Dude, nothing would make me happier.”

“It’s settled then.”

Arms locked, the two of them walked through the doors of Cozy’s to rejoin their group, and eventually give Ben back his car keys.


End file.
